Both commercial and personal vehicles may break down suddenly or conduct an emergency stop on the side of a busy street or highway. In such situations, drivers of the personal or commercial vehicle would like to attach a sign to the rear of the vehicle to indicate approaching vehicles of such an emergency stop so that may be aware of any potential risk. Such emergency indicating signs or special cargo indicating signs reduce the risk of accident involving such vehicles and increase overall traffic safety.
Vehicle signs are available to be placed temporarily or permanently on personal and commercial vehicles to indicate such emergencies or special cargo. However, most signs are not securely fastened to the vehicle and susceptible to wind shear when the vehicle is moving or weather related elements (wind, rain, snow, etc.) such that their use may be limited. Further, most signs are not portable such that they may be used among different vehicles. For example, a family may have two or more vehicles and such a portable sign may have a need to be moved from one vehicle to another if the driver foresees the need of such a sign due to the carrying any special cargo to driving in potential dangerous weather conditions. Alternatively, a small business may have a need to share such special cargo signs among their small fleet of delivery trucks depending on the nature of the cargo and the foreseeable safety concerns.